


Deviled and Kept

by Annasunshine77



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Domination, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, fear kink, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77
Summary: How dare the filth of earth attempt to hurt what’s his. Attempt to touch him. It made him want to mark, claw, bite, bruise-Pip stirred, woken from the sharp pricks against his skin and the threatening rumble from the boy beside him.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Deviled and Kept

Damien stroked Pip’s soft, golden hair. The glowing light from the flames around them danced on the silky locks as they fell along Damien’s fingers. The blond boy was sleeping, his warm body covered with a black, silk sheet. Damien trailed his hand down the marked skin, stopping along the dip of his midriff.

_So pure._

The blond had tried to stand up to Damien, tried to protect the ones that hurt him. He even tried to befriend him. The son of Satan. What a stupid, kind boy he was.

The world did not deserve Pip.

So Damien took him away.

Damien seethed, his claws unleashing without his permission, grazing against the pale skin. A low growl stole through the quiet room.

He owned Pip. How dare the filth of earth attempt to hurt what’s his. Attempt to touch him. It made him want to mark, claw, bite, bruise-

Pip stirred, woken from the sharp pricks against his skin and the threatening rumble from the boy beside him. His heavy eyes made out the bleary shape of the other boy, with help from the soft light of the flames crackling around the room.

He grasped the claws against his skin in his hand. “Shh,” he whispered out, attempting to calm the other.

Damien glared at him, but then Pip felt the familiar touch of blunt fingernail. Slowly, Damien lifted Pip’s hand to his dangerous mouth. He tongued at the dainty fingers, making his way down the digits, leaving slick spit.

“Can I- Can I use the bathroom?” Pip questioned, eyes downcast and cheeks decorated with a nervous flush. A show of submission that made Damien’s rumble shift into a purr. He tugged at his captured hand as Damien’s burning tongue raked down his pale, exposed wrist.

“No.” Damien’s body flourished with immense pleasure every time he denied the other.

Shivers wracked Pip’s body as slick wetness lapped at one of the most sensitive parts of his skin. “Ah! Damien…”

The Antichrist let the boy reclaim his hand while he pushed his face against his head. Damien smiled against the golden hair.

Pip waited a few minutes before the pain forced him to speak in a shaky, but brave, voice. “Are you really not going to let me…?”

Instead of answering, Damien leaned his body over the golden boy and rolled his long tongue from his shoulder to his jaw, tasting the fear. He placed his hand upon his bladder and made a soft push against the trembling boy below him. And then another.

“Please…it hurts,” Pip stared up at him with frightened, glistening eyes. He flinched when Damien forced his tongue against his soft cheek, always tasting him.

When Damien spoke again, it was hard and threatening. “What a perfect, little angel you are. All mine to corrupt and exhaust. I will keep you here forever, never leaving this bed again. You will wet yourself and I will take you over, and over, and over again without letting you even think about moving. I don’t care. If I want you to bleed, you will. If I want you to warm my cock, you will. If I want you to piss yourself, you will, because I own you.

By the time Damien finished, Pip was close to having tears stream down his flushing face. He blinked rapidly in attempt to force them away. Damien was way too intense this morning, too many emotions flowing through his body and mind, and they were being directly dumped on the soft boy. Pip choked back a sob and two tears cascaded down his soft cheek, running into Damien’s waiting hand.

Damien stared at them. At his tears. At his big, watery eyes. At his red, worried lips. So beautiful. So beautiful it made Damien want to lay every little mercy he’d ever felt compelled to feel in his thousands of years at the blond boy’s feet. The thing Damien hated about Pip the most, he made his black heart ache.

Damien was Pip’s as much as Pip was Damien’s. He was the only one to make him feel.

“Go.”

The blond perked up and scrambled to get from under the devil’s son and skirted to the bathroom, closing the door and breathing a sigh. He grabbed tissues from the side of the sink and dabbed at the damp tracks along his cheek. After relieving himself, he stared in the mirror. He loved Damien, and he knew Damien loved him, in his own fucked up way. A fucked up, obsessive way that he had no control over. He had no energy to be angry though, and, honestly, he found it’s what came with being the son of Satan. A small smile popped on his lips and he wrapped his arms around himself.

“PIP.” He heard Damien snarl.

Pip swirled around and scurried to open the heavy, wooden door. “I’m coming!! Don’t be angry, it wasn’t that long,” he tried to reason.

His heart froze when he saw Damien’s irises bleeding red and heated stare. His aggressive growl echoed around the room. “Please,” he choked out, stepping his way up to the bed with caution.

The trembling growl spiked when Pip forced his way into the Antichrist's warm arms but calmed when the smaller boy slowly raised his hands to the demon’s face and gently brushed his fingers under the sensitive skin below his eyes.

They paused for a minute, stuck in each other’s eyes. Damien leaned up, pushing Pip over into the silk bedding. He used one of his hands to smooth Pip’s hair away, exposing his neck. His canines elongated to a sharp point and he ran them against the smooth, pale skin, pressing a soft kiss before sinking his teeth into the warmth.

Pip cried out in discomfort, but made no move to pull away from the piercing canines. “Mine.” Damien growled out as Pip whined against him, and it made him want to taste every inch of his body.

Damien released his bite and began running his tongue along the hurt. Holding him in his hands, licking long strips like a preying cat.

Pip melted with every lick. Whimpering each time Damien’s long, rough tongue assaulted his fragile skin. “Yours,” the word fell from his lips, voice shaky and small, filling the room with a new form of passion.


End file.
